


Our Love So Fierce

by RamdomReader



Series: Steter week 2020 [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamdomReader/pseuds/RamdomReader
Summary: Stiles loves deep and fierce and long. Peter loves strong and fierce and powerful. Their love for each other is evident in their every interaction. Neither of them trusts easily, but they trust each other absolutely.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Steter week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850164
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94
Collections: Steter Week 2020





	Our Love So Fierce

**Author's Note:**

> have an incredibly short piece about Stiles and Peter being intensely in love. I can't mange anything long at this point. This challenge was fun though.

Stiles loves deep and fierce and long. Peter loves strong and fierce and powerful. Their love for each other is strong and fierce and deep and all-consuming. They care about each other so much. Either of them would sacrifice anything for the other. They fit together smoothly, as though they were made for it. Their love for each other is evident in their every interaction.

Neither of them trusts easily, but they trust each other absolutely. Neither of them has hurt the other. Both of them are manipulative and cunning, but neither of them has used those talents against the other to cause harm. They have a deep mutual trust that no-one else can come anywhere near.

Stiles usually practices magic at Peter’s place, or with him in the preserve. He doesn’t work with fire when Peter’s nearby. When he does work with fire, he makes sure to get rid of as much of the scent as possible afterwards. He gives Peter a magical protection against fire once he’s worked out how to.

They almost always sleep in the same bed. Sometimes Peter turns into a wolf and they cuddle up like that. The touch grounds them both. When one of them wakes up from a nightmare, the other is there to help.

People don’t tend to understand their relationship, but neither of them care. They love each other with all the passion in their bodies, and that is all that either of them will ever need.


End file.
